Behind the cameras
by crazyweirdunique
Summary: Their life was in and on camera. But sometimes somethings are not meant to be captured in a camera. Clary and Jace are two YouTube sensations known world wide. Their paths cross over. Don't you think some moments have to be treasured on our hearts and not in MacBook. A major change in their life can bring them close but is it worth it?
1. quick note

hey,

so it has been what? two years?

so im just removing all existing chapters to edit the cringe stuff. I can barely read it. maybe because I grew up a lot these two years. my writing style also changed. so I will mostly see you soon with an updated version of the existing first 2 chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

"Goooooood Morning guys. So how you all? What plans do you guys have for the weekend?"

I said picking my Canon G7x up. I had just woken up and my voice still sounded hoarse. I then looked at the screen and continued.

"There's a lot on agenda today. I had spent the whole of yesterday doing mundane stuff like catching up on some work, planning for some main channel videos and filmed a main channel video with Alec and It will mostly be going up the day you are watching this, so make sure to check that out. Yup, and the restock of my dip dye blue hoodie would be soon so watch out for those." Snap. I shut my camera off.

Now I need to fix myself some breakfast and this is the part where I hate a single life. You would have to take care of your own shit. I take out the bananas, raspberries and coconut water and put all into the blender.

"And here my smoothies are ready. Cheers guys." I say clanking my glass near the camera.

"I have some cleaning to do today, then I have to go to the supermarket to get some stuff for the next week." I said putting my smoothie cup into the dishwasher.

I shut my camera and go to do my daily business. I got into the shower, had a lazy and comforting shower. Got out and then got dressed. Taking out my vlogging camera I started rambling into it, about what I did to my already clean hose. I'm a clean freak, deal with it.

"So, this weekend I will be off to Alec and his sister Isabelle's. Apparently, they are hosting a get together where I need to show my face and mark my presence. So, I don't know how much of vlogging I would be doing anyways I have scheduled my main channel video so go give it a watch."

I wore my shoes and pulled my hoodie on.

"Now let's go food shopping. Yay! I'm sure you all can see the happiness in my face as I say this. Living alone can have it pros and cons guys. And my life is a living example for that."

I make my way to the nearby M&S and pull the trolley out along with the list I made, What? I like to be organized!

Pickles . . . pickles . . . pickle. Aah aisle three. Just as I put two bottles of pickle in I saw a group of girls approaching me and quickly took my vlogging camera of my front pocket.

"Guyyyssss... See who all are here! A few of you. These girls have come to say hello. How sweet. Hey there girls. "

"YAY! OMG Jace we love you."

I signed a few of their notebooks and posed for a few pictures.

After the joyous shopping spree and meeting wonderful fans I was already ready for bed.

"Hey guys... I know I haven't done much shooting that's mostly because I didn't have anything interesting. I promise I will try and shoot more tomorrow on the way to Alec's and while I'm there. Thanks for always supporting me. All you six point five million followers have shown me so much about life and I will be forever thankful to you. Check my main channel out too and show some love there too. - Jace Herondale. I will put the link in the description box and follow my social media for more active and day to day stuff. Like and subscribe this video and to this channel.

Gooooood night. Take care. Lots of love." And with that I closed my camera and crept into my bed pulling the covers over me just checking my phone for any updates and reading comments on yesterday's vlog that went up today.

 **Liked it? Hated it?**

 **Does anyone else watch YouTube so much like me? Who are your favorite vloggers?**

 **Mine is Zoe (Zoella) and Alfie (PointlessBlog)**

 **Leave a review. it makes me smile.**


End file.
